mspaintadventures_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Álbumes de música
Esta es una lista de todas las Pistas de Música usadas en Homestuck o disponibles en los álbumes oficiales de Homestuck. Para los álbumes de música no oficiales, ver Gaiden Music Albums. * son aquellas que solo se pueden conseguir comprando el álbum entero. * son aquellas que han sido eliminadas del álbum. (véase pistas eliminadas) Homestuck Vol. 1 Publicado el 9 de agosto de 2009 Este álbum fue eliminado el 24 de octubre de 2011 y ha sido reemplazado por Homestuck Vol. 1-4. Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) y Aggrieve (Violin Redux) fueron omitidas. #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (1:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (2:09) # (1:36) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (1:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (0:38) #'Aggrieve' (2:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (1:57) #'Nannaquin' (1:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (2:45) # (0:45) Homestuck Vol. 2 Publicado 14 de diciembre de 2009 Este álbum fue eliminado el 24 de octubre de 2011 y ha sido reemplazado por Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (2:48) # (1:30) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (4:20) #'Vagabounce' (1:13) #'Explore' (2:28) # (2:05) # (2:34) #'Showtime Remix' (2:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (2:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (0:52) # (1:30) Homestuck Vol. 3 Publicado el 15 de diciembre de 2009 Este álbum fue eliminado el 24 de octubre de 2011 y ha sido reemplazado por Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (2:32) #'Harleboss' (2:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (2:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (1:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (2:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (1:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (1:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (1:36) # (2:05) #'Explore Remix' (2:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (1:15) #'Pony Chorale' (1:03) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Publicado el 4 de febrero de 2010 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Three in the Morning' (2:49) #'Blue Noir' (0:55) #'Dead Shuffle' (2:17) #'Hearts Flush' (2:12) #'Knives and Ivory' (1:10) #'Liquid Negrocity' (2:10) #'Hollow Suit' (2:24) #'Ante Matter' (2:33) #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' (1:48) #'Lunar Eclipse' (2:59) #'Hauntjam' (2:16) #'Carbon Nadsat/Cuestick Genius' (2:56) #'Ace of Trump' (6:29) #'Moonshine' (2:39) #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' (1:33) #'Joker's Wild' (2:16) #'Livin' It Up' (2:00) #'Hauntjelly' (2:02) # (2:34) Homestuck Vol. 4 Publicado el 13 de abril de 2010 Este álbum fue eliminado el 24 de octubre de 2011 y ha sido reemplazado por Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Revelawesome' (0:43) #'Hardlyquin' (1:38) # (2:59) #'Carefree Victory' (1:36) # (1:21) # (2:28) #'Ballad of Awakening' (3:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (3:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (6:29) #'Doctor' (2:37) #'Endless Climb' (1:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (1:10) #'Black' (2:24) Homestuck Vol. 5 Este álbum no tiene imágenes por separado para cada canción. Publicado el 13 de junio de 2010 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Homestuck Anthem' (3:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' (2:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' (2:26) #'Clockwork Melody' (0:35) #'Heirfare' (2:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' (0:48) #'Aggrievance' (3:01) #'Happy Cat Song! '(0:34) #'Hardchorale' (2:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' (2:30) #'Skaian Ride' (3:04) #'White' (1:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' (2:11) #'Pumpkin Cravings' (3:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' (3:18) #'Crystalanthemums' (1:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix) ' (5:06) #'Sarabande' (2:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' (1:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' (1:43) #'Sunslammer' (3:05) #'Lotus Land Story' (1:52) #'Chorale for War' (1:37) # (2:42) #'Unsheath'd' (0:56) #'Versus' (2:03) #'Planet Healer' (1:39) #'Bed of Rose's / Dreams of Derse' (1:43) #'Skaian Flight' (1:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' (3:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' (2:24) #'Moonshatter' (1:17) #'Sunsetter' (1:32) #'Lotus' (1:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' (3:09) #'Ectobiology' (1:39) #'Upholding the Law' (1:44) #'Underworld' (2:25) #'Crystamanthequins' (3:10) #'Endless Climbing' (2:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' (1:44) #'Medical Emergency' (2:08) # (2:38) #'Clockwork Contrivance' (4:33) #'Get Up' (1:18) #'Vertical Motion' (1:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' (5:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' (3:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' (2:11) #'Throwdown' (1:36) # (3:22) #'Valhalla' (3:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' (1:40) #'Light' (4:27) #'Softly' (3:04) #'Greenhouse' (2:50) #'Space Prankster' (0:50) #'Ecstasy' (2:48) #'Snow Pollen' (2:10) # (6:44) #'Candles and Clockwork' (2:34) #'Can Town' (1:40) #'Plague Doctor' (1:13) #'Enlightenment' (1:15) #'Doctor Remix' (0:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' (3:39) # (4:49) #'Song of Life' (2:09) # (2:02) #'Descend' (4:25) #'Homestuck' (2:27) Alternia Publicado el 18 de julio de 2010 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Crustacean' (1:32) #'Showdown' (1:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (2:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (2:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (1:39) #'psych0ruins '(2:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(2:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (1:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (2:00) #'Virgin Orb' (2:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (1:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (2:23) # (2:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (0:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (1:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (1:56) # (1:29) # (2:01) Squiddles! Este álbum no tiene imágenes por separado para cada canción. Publicado el 26 de agosto de 2010 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Squiddles!' (2:54) #'Rainbow Valley' (1:10) #'Squiddle Parade' (0:50) #'Squiddle March' (1:09) #'Tangled Waltz' (4:15) #'Sun-Speckled Squiddly Afternoon' (1:41) #'Squiddles Campfire' (5:16) #'Friendship is Paramount' (3:42) #'Lazybones' (1:15) #'Tentacles' (1:57) #'Squiddles Happytime Fun Go!' (1:43) #'The Sound of Pure Squid Giggles' (1:22) #'Squiddle Samba' (3:05) #'Squiddles in Paradise' (4:11) #'Squiddidle!' (2:00) #'Catchyegrabber (Skipper Plumbthroat's Song)' (4:33) #'Plumbthroat Gives Chase' (2:51) #'Squiddles the Movie Trailer - The Day the Unicorns Couldn't Play' (1:51) #'Carefree Princess Berryboo' (2:16) #'Mister Bowman Tells You About the Squiddles' (4:27) #'Ocean Stars' (2:09) #'Let the Squiddles Sleep (End Theme)' (5:06) # (0:20) The Felt Publicado el 2 de diciembre de 2010 Este álbum se puede encontrar . #'Jade Dragon' (3:27) #'Swing of the Clock' (5:58) #'Rhapsody in Green' (3:54) #'Humphrey's Lullaby' (2:06) #'Clockwork Reversal' (1:41) #'Chartreuse Rewind' (4:57) #'The Broken Clock' (3:10) #'Apocryphal Antithesis' (2:51) #'Trails' (2:29) #'Baroqueback Bowtier (Scratch's Lament)' (4:06) #'Scratch' (3:10) #'Omelette Sandwich' (3:32) #'Temporal Piano' (3:49) #'Time Paradox' (3:06) #'Eldritch' (2:02) #'English' (3:30) #'Variations' (6:03) Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent Publicado el 5 de junio de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar . #'Frost' (5:05) #'Courser' (4:36) #'Umbral Ultimatum' (3:33) #'GameBro (Original 1990 Mix)' (3:24) #'Tribal Ebonpyre' (1:48) #'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' (3:57) #'MeGaLoVania' (2:47) #'Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E)' (3:29) #'Gaia Queen' (3:06) #'Elevatorstuck' (3:09) #'Wacky Antics' (2:05) #'Horschestra' (4:13) #'Heir Transparent' (4:01) #'Boy Skylark (Brief)' (2:46) #'Squidissension' (2:44) #'Blackest Heart' (2:32) #'Nic Cage Song' (2:45) #'Phrenic Phever' (3:18) #'3 In The Morning (Pianokind)' (4:13) #'A Tender Moment' (2:17) #'Crystalanthology' (4:44) Strife! Publicado el 16 de febrero de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Stormspirit' (0:46) #'Heir Conditioning' (3:53) #'Dance of Thorns' (4:01) #'Time on my Side' (3:28) #'Atomic Bonsai' (4:20) #'Knife's Edge' (4:05) #' ' (1:32) AlterniaBound Publicado el 15 de marzo de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Arisen Anew' (2:55) #'Karkat's Theme' (1:58) #'Trollcops' (2:45) #'BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!' (2:48) #'Terezi's Theme' (2:16) #'Dreamers and The Dead' (4:04) #'Vriska's Theme' (1:43) #'She's a Sp8der' (3:05) #'FIDUSPAWN, GO!' (1:43) #'Darling Kanaya' (2:07) #'Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows' (2:44) #'Eridan's Theme' (2:41) #'Nautical Nightmare' (1:50) #'Nepeta's Theme' (1:32) #'Horschestra STRONG Version' (3:23) #'Blackest Heart (With Honks)' (2:30) #'Midnight Calliope' (1:50) #'Chaotic Strength' (2:34) #'Trollian Standoff' (1:14) #'Rex Duodecim Angelus' (6:39) #'Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!' (4:20) #'Alternia' (3:57) #' ' (2:59) #' ' (1:58) #' ' (3:06) #' ' (1:37) #' ' (3:00) #' ' (0:20) #' ' (0:08) #' ' (0:09) Medium Este álbum no tiene imágenes por separado para cada canción. Publicado el 14 de abril de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Light' (5:36) #'Shade' (5:46) #'Rain' (6:34) #'Frogs' (5:06) #'Frost' (5:54) #'Clockwork' (5:13) #'Heat' (5:12) #'Wind' (8:03) Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido Publicado el 31 de mayo de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Forever' (2:58) #'Dawn of Man' (5:44) #'Beta Version' (4:35) #'No Release' (4:28) #'Fly' (5:01) #'Lies with the Sea' (4:46) #'Chain of Prospit' (4:37) #'Pumpkin Tide' (3:31) #'The Deeper You Go' (3:36) Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion Publicado el 31 de mayo de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Black Rose / Green Sun' (3:18) #'At the Price of Oblivion' (3:23) #'Even in Death' (2:32) #'Terezi Owns' (1:39) #'Trial and Execution' (1:29) #'The Carnival' (2:15) #'Spider8reath' (2:44) #'Lifdoff' (2:38) #'Awakening' (3:57) #'Havoc To Be Wrought' (3:16) #'Play The Wind' (3:36) #'Rumble at the Rink' (2:42) #'Let's All Rock the Heist' (4:25) #'WSW-Beatdown' (3:36) #'Earthsea Borealis' (2:58) #'Warhammer of Zillyhoo' (0:49) #'Savior of the Dreaming Dead' (4:10) #' ' (3:01) #' ' (3:51) #' ' (3:28) Sburb Este álbum no tiene imágenes por separado para cada canción. Publicado el 13 de julio de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'The Prelude' (1:43) #'Genesis' (2:26) #'Eden' (2:06) #'Exodus' (2:08) #'Requiem' (2:56) #'The Meek' (2:16) #'Chronicles' (1:42) #'Rapture' (1:52) #'Creation' (4:02) #'Revelations I' (1:07) #'Revelations II' (2:41) #'Revelations III' (3:04) The Wanderers Publicado el 14 de julio de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Carapacian Dominion' (7:20) #'Aimless Morning Gold' (3:48) #'Endless Expanse' (5:59) #'Gilded Sands' (4:00) #'Years in the Future' (4:35) #'Mayor Maynot' (3:20) #'We Walk' (2:42) #'Requiem for an Exile' (2:01) #'Raggy Looking Dance' (3:28) #'Riches to Ruins Movements I & II' (2:20) #'Litrichean Rioghail' (5:00) #'Ruins Rising' (5:00) #'What a Daring Dream' (2:46) #'Nightmare' (4:13) #' ' (1:53) #' ' (3:28) Prospit & Derse Publicado el 22 de agosto de 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Hallowed Halls' (03:35) #'The Golden Towers' (03:22) #'Prospit Dreamers' (03:19) #'Center of Brilliance' (3:37) #'Darkened Streets' (04:02) #'The Obsidian Towers' (03:19) #'Derse Dreamers' (03:35) #'Core of Darkness' (03:14) Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Publicado el 24 de octubre de 2011 Un recopilatorio de los cuatro primeros álbumes. También incluye el fondo de pantalla del Volume 4. El lanzamiento de este álbum reemplazó los cuatro primeros en Bandcamp. Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (01:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (02:09) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (01:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (00:38) #'Aggrieve' (02:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (01:57) #'Nannaquin' (01:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (02:45) #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (02:48) #'John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant' (00:41) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (04:20) #'Vagabounce' (01:13) #'Explore' (02:28) #'Gardener' (01:44) #'Showtime Remix' (02:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (02:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (00:52) #'Potential Verdancy' (03:25) #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (02:32) #'Harleboss' (02:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (02:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (01:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (02:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (01:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (01:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (01:36) #'Explore Remix' (02:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (01:15) #'Pony Chorale' (01:03) #'Revelawesome' (00:43) #'Hardlyquin' (01:38) #'Carefree Victory' (01:36) #'Ballad of Awakening' (03:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (03:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (06:29) #'Doctor' (02:37) #'Endless Climb' (01:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (01:10) #'Black' (02:24) # (00:54) Tres de estas pistas (John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant, Gardener and Potential Verdancy) son nuevas adiciones a la banda sonora, no estando disponibles en ninguno de los otros cuatro álbumes que muchos fans habían comprad. Por tanto, se pusieron por separado en forma de descarga gratuita en la página del álbum de Bandcamp. Doctor (Original Loop) 'también era nueva, pero al ser una pista bonus no está disponible del mismo modo. Homestuck Vol. 8 Publicado el ''25 de octubre 2011 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'''Calamity (03:38) #'Do You Remem8er Me' (04:28) #'Flare' (03:03) #'Galactic Cancer' (03:36) #'Serenade' (05:05) #'Frog Forager' (03:18) #'Love You (Feferi's Theme)' (01:58) #'Ocean Stars Falling' (03:12) #'Escape Pod' (02:58) #'Davesprite' (01:41) #'Airtime' (04:50) #'Frog Hunt' (04:15) #'Terraform' (04:35) #'Unite Synchronization' (02:54) #'Homefree' (04:28) #'Galaxy Hearts' (02:54) #'Scourge Sisters' (02:50) #'Arcade Thunder' (02:56) #'Pyrocumulus (Sicknasty)' (02:50) #'Kingside Castle' (02:44) #'Temporary' (03:37) #'Gust of Heir' (04:17) #'Afraid of the Darko' (03:00) #'Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix)' (04:08) #'Bargaining with the Beast' (04:13) #'Frostbite' (03:51) #'The Lost Child' (02:54) #'Questant's Lament' (03:13) #'Hussie Hunt' (02:46) #'Havoc' (02:35) #'Drift into the Sun' (03:22) #'Infinity Mechanism' (03:20) #'Revered Return' (02:33) #'Judgment Day' (02:00) #'Lotus (Bloom)' (04:05) #'Cascade' (13:14) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella)' (02:50) # (3:23) # (4:07) # (2:30) # (2:08) # (0:08) Song of Skaia Este álbum no tiene imágenes por separado para cada canción. Publicado el 1 de enero de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Null' (2:32) #'Skaian Birth' (2:28) #'Song of Skaia' (6:27) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A Publicado el 2 de abril de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'~~SIDE 1~~' (0:09) #'Rust Servant' (4:48) #'Bronze Rebel' (4:13) #'Gold Pilot' (5:23) #'Iron Infidel' (2:43) #'Olive Scribe' (2:27) #'Jade Mother' (2:15) #'Teal Hunter' (2:31) #'Cobalt Corsair' (4:13) # (6:04) #'Indigo Archer' (4:42) # (5:43) #'Purple Tyrant' (3:50) #'Violet Mariner' (2:45) #'Fuchsia Ruler' (4:07) #'~~SIDE 2~~' (0:10) #'Rust Maid' (2:54) #'Bronze Page' (0:57) #'Gold Mage' (3:30) #'Iron Knight' (4:07) #'Olive Rogue' (4:57) #'Jade Sylph' (3:50) #'Teal Seer' (2:32) #'Cobalt Thief' (3:22) #'Indigo Heir' (5:00) #'Purple Bard' (3:08) #'Violet Prince' (3:02) #'Fuchsia Witch' (1:36) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' (0:17) #'Your Universe' (4:50) #'Superego' (2:58) #'Made of Time' (2:17) #'Nine Lives One Love' (6:33) #'Temporal Shenanigans' (4:13) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B Publicado el 13 de abril de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'~~SIDE 1~~' (0:08) #'Green Ghost' (5:58) #'Orchid Horror' (4:07) #'Red Disc' (2:52) #'Blue Atom' (4:46) #'~~SIDE 2~~' (0:13) #'Cyan Beast' (3:44) #'Pink Cat' (3:52) #'Orange Hat' (2:36) #'Emerald Terror' (2:31) #'~~ADDITIONAL MAYHEM~~' (0:18) #'Squiddle Song' (2:27) #'Pendulum' (3:16) #'Pale Rapture' (4:06) #'Do the Windy Thing' (2:45) #'Pilot Light' (2:51) #'Ohgodcat' (2:22) #'Cupcake Girl' (1:21) #'Phantasmic Youngsters' (3:21) #'Battle Brotocol' (2:16) #'Bec Noir' (3:17) #'The Vast Glub' (4:23) #'WV: Become the Mayor of Cans' (4:00) #'March of the Batterwitch' (3:35) #'Coolkid' (4:03) #'Clockstopper' (5:42) #'Dapper Dueling ' (2:45) #'Checkmate' (2:42) #'Vodka Mutiny' (3:01) #'Dord Waltz' (2:09) #'Rustless Fall' (3:32) #'Pipeorgankind' (5:04) Homestuck Vol. 9 Publicado el 12 de junio de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Crystalmethequins' (5:13) #'Anbroids V2.0' (2:19) #'Trepidation' (3:52) #'Firefly' (1:08) #'Whistling Jackhammer' (3:59) #'Ugly Betty' (3:22) #'Hate You' (2:53) #'Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse' (3:54) #'Skaianet' (2:33) #'Another Jungle' (4:39) #'GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix)' (3:29) #'ASSAULT' (2:21) #'A Little Fight Mewsic' (2:19) #'Austin, Atlantis' (3:43) #'Despot' (3:36) #'Stress' (2:02) #'Minihoof's Adventure' (2:47) #'Encore' (3:09) #'Expedition' (2:29) #'Elephant Gun' (2:39) #'Miasmajesty' (3:20) #'Jane Dargason' (3:43) #'Before the Beginning and After the End' (4:27) #'Bridge of Stars' (3:35) #'Cumulating Dreams' (3:11) #'Busting Makes Me Feel Good' (3:25) #'Everything is Something to Somebody' (03:06) #'iRRRRRRRRECONCILABLE' (1:41) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Post-Punk Version)' (3:50) #'Three in the Morning (Aftermath)' (03:28) #'Lancer' (3:51) #'Three's a Crowd' (3:27) #'Break Shot' (3:05) #'Portrait' (4:13) #'Negative Aperture' (2:36) #'Sweet Dreams, Timaeus' (3:19) #'Red Miles' (3:10) #'The Changing Game' (4:12) #'Requited' (4:32) #'Princess of Helium' (2:12) #'Moonsetter' (02:21) #'Candles and Clockwork (Alpha Version)' (2:28) #'Coursing' (4:17) #'Cairo Overcoat' (3:43) #'Battle Against an Unfathomable Enemy' (3:40) #'Noirscape' (5:08) #'Dogfight' (3:40) #'A Taste for Adventure' (8:24) #'Stargaze' (1:24) # (1:20) # (2:47) Symphony Impossible to Play This album does not have separate pictures for each song. Publicado el 1 de agosto de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'I - Overture' (7:00) #'II - Sarabande' (2:36) #'III - Serenade' (5:44) #'IV - Anthem' (3:48) One Year Older Publicado el 15 de agosto de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Sunrise' 03:20 #'October' 05:12 #'Firefly Cloud' 04:04 #'FantasyP' 03:52 #'Underfoot' 03:05 #'Flying Car' 03:09 #'Cancerous Core' 03:30 #'Game Over' 03:42 #'Unlabeled' 02:36 #'Skaian Shrapnel' 04:13 #'The Scratch' 07:34 #'Respit' 02:33 #'Negastrife' 06:29 #'Mother' 05:03 #'Eston "silence" Schweickart - Another Chance Bonus' 05:01 #'Under the Hat Bonus' 03:27 #'Mother (Piano) Bonus' 03:07 Genesis Frog Publicado el 23 de octubre de 2012 Este álbum se puede encontrar #'Prelude' 02:03 #'Pondsquatter' 05:11 #'Our Glorious Speaker' 05:10 #'Prospitian Folklore' 03:38 #'Consorts' Intermezzo' 00:28 #'Buy NAK Sell DOOF' 03:50 #'Pink Shells' 03:22 #'Entrance of the Salamanders' 02:56 #'Thip of the Tongue' 04:09 #'Frogs' Intermezzo' 00:14 #'Breeding Duties' 05:09 #'Stoke the Forge' 03:43 #'Great LOFAF Expedition of 2009' 04:55 #'The Temple's Withered Bloom' 02:55 #'Bilious' 04:05 #'Speaker (Skaia's Reflection)' 02:57 #'The Vast Croak' 05:08 #'BONUS Pondsquatter (Live Chamber Version)' 06:02 #'BONUS Frogsong' 02:24 Cherubin right|200px Publicado el 14 de Marzo de 2013 El Album puede ser encontrado #'Reverie' 04:17 #'Power Fantasy' 04:22 #'Stellarum Salve' 03:23 #'Carne Vale' 04:23 #'Green Lolly' 04:11 #'Red Sucker' 03:44 #'Constant Confinement' 03:54 #'Constant Conquest' 04:46 #'The Lyrist' 03:35 #'The Lordling' 02:51 #'Eternity Served Cold' 08:20 PISTAS ELIMINADAS Homestuck Vol. 2 * Skaian Dreams (Remix) * Guardian * Nightlife * Kinetic Verdancy Homestuck Vol. 3 * Rediscover Fusion Remix Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead * Nightlife (Extended) Homestuck Vol. 4 * Mutiny * Guardian V2 * Contention Homestuck Vol. 5 * Electromechanism * Shatterface * Darkened * Endless Heart * Switchback * Cathedral of the End Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Dos pistas fueron descartadas del Volume 1 cuando entró en el Volume 1-4, por lo que ya no están disponibles: *Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) *Aggrieve (Violin Redux) Al contrario que la mayoría de las pistas elimiadas, Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) aún se encuentra . Probablemente fue eliminada porque es una versión más corta Sburban Jungle, la cual permanece en el Volume 1-4. Homestuck Vol. 8 *Null.mp3 Esta pista oculta fue eliminada por el equipo de música (concretamente, Radiation) tras las primeras horas de descargas. Parecía ser una pista viral, presagiando una pista futura. Dura 8 segundos y es extremadamente silenciosa. No tiene relación aparente con la pista "Null" de Song of Skaia. coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A *Indigo Archer *Purple Tyrant Algunas horas después del lanzamiento del álbum, se descubrió que "Indigo Archer" and "Purple Tyrant" eran remixes de pistas de la banda sonora de Frozen Synapse, lo que violaba las bases del concurso. Ambas canciones, enviadas por el mismo autor, fueron eliminadas. Han sido reemplazadas por dos nuevas canciones con el mismo título, que están disponibles de forma gratuita. Los archivos flash antiguos y las canciones eliminadas/antiguas de todos los álbumes están disponibles gratis aquí.